Crimson Love
by Erowilder
Summary: A love story between Robin and Cordelia. Takes place during her introduction in the game and up to the ending of the Plegian war! (LEMON. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)
1. Chapter 1

Robin x Cordelia Dribble. I do not own Fire Emblem, I'm simply a shipper B) WARNING: MATURE CONTENTS. LEMONY GOODNESS IS COMING.

"Cordelia?!" A woman's voice shouted across the battlefield. The voice belonged to Phila of the Pegasus Knight's. Cordelia, the crimson beauty had finally reached the Shepards in time to warn them of the oncoming danger. Her eyes scanned the battlefield below in search of the crowned prince of Ylisse, Chrom. From the distance, a figure closed in on her, another pegasus knight.

"Sumia! Where is his highness?! I must tell him of the impending danger approaching the kingdom!" Cordelia shouted in a flurry. Sumia was her childhood friend and soon to be part of the royal family through marriage, however this was unknown to the red head.

"This way! He's near the front line with Robin!" Sumia yelled back over the noise of the battle below. 'Who is Robin?' The two knights dove down into the fray, dodging arrows and magic spells as they sped towards their allies. Chrom was engaged with a swordsman and an archer whom Robin quickly disposed of with a blast of lightning. Sumia flew behind the swordsman, spearing him in the side of his ribs, allowing Chrom to strike the final blow.

The prince withdrew his blade from the corpse and turned towards Cordelia. She wasn't used to being so close to Chrom which caused her to become rather nervous, but urgency snapped her back to her duty.

"Your highness! I bring dire news! King Gangrel leads an army not a days march behind us! He has broken through the border and marches on Ylisse's grounds!" She spat out. As she spoke to the prince, she caught sight of a white haired man approaching Chrom's side, standing so that he faced her. Who is this man?

"Cordelia, what of the other pegasus knights? Where are they?" Chrom questioned, although something inside told him he already knew the answer to their fate based on her reaction to his inquiry. Cordelia's face dropped towards the ground and her mouth clenched into a frown. How could she abandon her comrades in their moment of need? Robin focused on the woman as she sobbed then glanced over to Chrom whose expression was of pure dread.

"Gods...the border has been taken. We must take it back immediately. Robin, once this battle is over, we march for Plegia!" Chrom looked towards his tactician, the burning passion of fury in his eyes. This was a full blown war now and no peace could be brought in a situation like this. Robin nodded his head and turned back towards Cordelia.

"My name is Robin, miss. This probably isn't the best time for introductions but please try to focus- we are on a battlefield." The knight looked towards Robin, forcing herself to regain her composure and dry her eyes of delayed tears. This man was right, grieving had to be done later. The battle was still in full effect.

"Y-you're right. I'm sorry. It...all just hit me at once. My name is Cordelia one of...the pegasus knights." One of? More like the only one now. The grip on her lance tightened. Plegia will pay for this murder of her comrades.

"Come now! Let us return to battle!" Chrom shouted as the distance between the Plegian warriors shortened between them. The Plegian's numbers were dwindling, it was only a matter of time before they were finished. With their morale boosted, Robin, Cordelia and Sumia followed their captain into the fray, striking down as many foes as they could.

Later that evening...

The night was quite a welcome change from the day as it was silent and peaceful, save for the crackle of flames, the chatter of friends and the crickets hidden under the shroud of darkness. After having won a glorious battle, the Shepard's morale was higher than ever before having not had one fatality nor severe injury suffered by anyone.

Robin sat inside the medical tent where Lissa, Maribelle and Sumia tended to the wounds of the others. It was nice to see so few people suffered injuries. Sumia was tending to Robin's wound- a burn that had struck his chest. Had his tome not been in hand and taken most of the flame, he may have been in a lot worse shape.

"That was very chivalrous of you to save Cordelia from that attack you know..." Sumia cooed. Her voice drifted off at the end. Was it chivalrous? Robin wanted to believe he would do it for any of his allies.

"Haha...I like to think of myself as a gentleman, but I assure you, I would've done it for any of our allies, even Kellam." Sumia smiled up at Robin while she finished wrapping his bandage. With Kellam's stealthy qualities, chances are he wouldn't even be in an enemies cross hair.

"Regardless, Cordelia said she was worried about you. She feels as though she owes you for your courage. Might I suggest talking to her afterwards?"

Robin's head tilted to the side slightly. There was no need for a debt to be owed for his act.

"Sure thing." With that, the young tactician grabbed his tunic and robe and quickly dressed himself before leaving the shroud of the tent. His search for the pegasus knight was easier than he presumed as she was standing just outside the tent sitting down on the tail end of a wagon.

"Hey there. How was the patch work?" The crimson beauty asked. She hopped off the wagon and approached the man, examining his posture as the distance closed. It appeared as though he the healing was effective, his stance was normal enough.

"Sumia and Lissa did a great job. I barely even noticed the wound while they were treating it. Wasn't nearly as bad as I would have thought." He smiled. So he was expecting it to be worse? Yet this man still went out of his way to save her. Cordelia frowned slightly as her gaze dropped towards Robin's feet.

"Uh...Cordelia? What's wrong?" He brought his head down to try and meet her eyes. The woman's expression was distraught.

"You shouldn't have done that- saved me, I mean. You could have died Robin." Her silence broke finally although the response caught the man off guard. "The last thing I want is the death of yet another comrade to be on my conscious due to my lack of awareness. I should have been more careful."

"Yes, you should be more careful, but I would do it all over again." Robin said in a light hearted tone. There was no way she could persuade him to not try and save her if caught in another situation like that. Cordelia's frown vanished as her eyes came up to meet his. 'Gosh he's handsome...' The woman shook her head, bringing her thoughts back under control.

"I-I will do better to watch out for myself. Still...I wish you wouldn't have done that. All the same, thank you for protecting me, Robin." Cordelia flashed a smile up at him which caused him to respond the same. They maintained their gaze on each other for what seemed like an eternity to them, taking in each other's features until the tent flap opened up behind the tactician and Vaike stepped out, bumping into the young man.

Robin abruptly fell into Cordelia, wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her into his chest as he did his best to maintain his footing, catching himself at the last second. Cordelia braced for impact and shut her eyes only to be surprised to remain standing. The crimson beauty opened her eyes and saw a blushing Robin staring down at her which promptly caused her to look away in embarrassment.

"Heyo Robin! Should stand in a better place other than a doorway!" Vaike said in his booming voice which was followed by a hearty laugh. Robin released Cordelia immediately upon realizing he was still holding onto her. Vaike stared at the duo, his eyes darting back and forth between them.

"Woah! Is this the new addition to the Shepards?! She's a looker!" He smoothed his hair back and winked in Cordelia's direction. "I'm the one and only Vaike! But you can call me Teach!" Robin rolled his eyes. Was he feeling a slight tinge of jealousy? Preposterous, he barely knew Cordelia, although there was no denying that she was by all modern standards, gorgeous.

"Uh nice to meet you 'the' Vaike. My name is Cordelia." The woman extended her hand for a shake which Vaike promptly grabbed and kissed the back of. Cordelia's face went red hot as she quickly withdrew her hand from the man's grasp.

"OKAY! I get it, you and Robin are a thing eh?" Vaike said as he sensed the rejection. The words caused Cordelia and Robin to both go wide eyed.

"N-no! Nothing like that Vaike! We're just friends!" Robin quickly spouted out. His mouth formed a nervous smile as he looked over towards Cordelia who was blushing madly. The pegasus knight took a step back from the group before speaking.

"I AM GOING TO BED! Goodnight gentlemen." She responded before hastily turning around and making her exit. Robin and Vaike waved as she disappeared into the distance, Vaike giving his famous toothy smirk. Robin felt an arm drape around his shoulders as he was roughly brought into Vaike's shoulder.

"So bud, got a new interest in the red head eh? Good choice! Teach taught you well!" Vaike laughed again as he began to walk with Robin in tow towards a fire where some of the others sat. Robin pushed himself out from Vaike's grasp.

"It's nothing like that! You PUSHED me into her!" Although holding her close to him wasn't a problem in his book. Vaike grinned at Robin and puffed out his chest.

"Listen, if you need any help with that dame, you come and find good ol' Teach! I'll show you how to woo the women of Ylisse!" Robin shook his head. Did Vaike even hear anything he had said? Regardless, this wasn't the time to speak of such matters. There was a march tomorrow and a mission to meet Gangrel on the battlefield.

"I'm going to bed too. Good night Vaike." Robin turned and hurried towards his tent, leaving Vaike to join the others by the fire. The tactician was relieved to be in his tent after the battle today. His tent was the only place where he could find momentary peace away from the others, however the constant stress of being the armies tactician was a burden he could never escape.

The man withdrew himself from his garbs and laid down upon his make shift bed. His hands came up to his bandaged chest, poking at the area. It stung, but it wasn't terribly bad. Had he not used his tome to absorb most of the blow, he would be dead. Even worse- had he not done anything, the beautiful woman known as Cordelia may have died before he even had the chance to know her.

'Cordelia...' Her face took up his thoughts as he rolled from side to side...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Shepards had begun to pack up for their march towards Plegia just as the sun had broke the horizon line. Cordelia was already finished packing and was sharpening her lance before being interrupted by Gaius.

"Hey Red, Blue wants to see you." Cordelia looked up at the thief who had begun biting on his sucker. The pegasus knight got to her feet and placed her lance off to the side.

"Might I ask who 'Blue' is?" She cocked her head to the side. Out of her peripheral vision, she caught sight of Robin as he turned a corner and took in sight of the knight.

"Hey Cordelia, Chrom wants to see you!" The tactician spoke while glancing over to Gaius. The thief spoke once more.

"Yeah, Blue." He smirked towards Cordelia and made his leave, heading towards the food tent to more than likely finish off whatever breakfast sweets remained before they began their march. Cordelia adjusted her riding skirt and combed through her hair with her fingers. Chrom wanted to see...her? JUST her? Alone? Maybe this was her chance to catch his eye. The woman smiled proudly as she looked towards Robin.

"What did Chrom say? Anything more? Did he seem happy?!" Her eyes spoke her feelings for her as Robin's demeanor changed ever so slightly.

"He uhh...just said he had a job for you and Sumia..." His voice sounded more quiet than before, however Cordelia took no notice of the change as she paced by the tactician. 'So, it's Chrom she fancies.' Robin sighed and dropped his head down. He knew it was ridiculous to feel upset at the fact a near stranger had a crush on someone else, but he couldn't help but fantasize himself with a woman like Cordelia.

"Robin! Come help me pack!" Lissa shouted from a couple yards away. Maybe helping her would be a good distraction.

Cordelia had a smile on her face the entire walk towards Chrom's tent. She replayed multiple scenarios in her head as her approach quickened. Chrom, with his muscular arms holding her as he confessed his love. Then...being brought in for a passionate kiss to seal the deal. The smile on her face nearly stretched ear to ear.

The young pegasus knight had opened the flap to see Chrom and Sumia talking quietly amongst each other. Their proximity was very...intimate to say the least, as Sumia had her hand on Chrom's thigh and was leaning in towards his face while he sat at the planning table. The sight caused her fantasy to explode and her smile to vanish instantaneously. Sumia turned her head towards her friend and pulled herself from Chrom.

"Good morning, Cordelia." Sumia greeted. Cordelia nodded her head towards the woman and returned her gaze to the prince as she stepped forward towards the table. There laid a map sprawled across the length of the table top, obvious that Chrom had a mission for the knight.

"Cordelia, I understand you haven't had much time to rest with the battle at the border and the battle from yesterday, but I must ask a request of you for the good of the Shepards- I need you and one other to scout out Gangrel's position near Plegia so we can assess his position and man power." Cordelia nodded once more and eyed Sumia quickly.

"My lord, isn't Sumia to come with me too? We could cover more ground with another pegasus knight." Chrom looked up towards his future wife and returned his gaze to Cordelia before speaking.

"Originally, she had volunteered to go with you, but it is far too dangerous for her and she is not nearly as experienced as you are with your pegasus. Understandably you could cover more ground, but I believe it best for you to go...with Robin." Robin?

"He will be riding with you and him being our tactician, I want him to see first and foremost Gangrel's position so that he might have more time to formulate an adequate strategy. Any questions?" Cordelia shook her head, her expressionless face still lingered from her witnessing of Sumia and Chrom's interaction.

"Very good. Find Robin and you two may head out whenever. I expect the journey to take around two days time, in which case we will be just along the eastern route leading to Plegia. Find our encampment there. God's be with you." Sumia and Chrom smiled at Cordelia as she took a step back from the table and turned around, making her way towards the flap. As she pulled the flap open, she took one last glance over her shoulder towards Chrom, only to find Sumia had now taken a seat on his lap and locked her lips onto his. The crimson beauty immediately vanished from the tent.

As the woman stormed back towards her pegasus, she couldn't help but feel tears well up in her eyes. Chrom was never going to be hers and she knew it. Rumor had reached even the border that Chrom and Sumia were to be wed before Plegia had attacked, but Cordelia didn't take it to heart. It was apparent the rumor was true.

Cordelia arrived near her pegasus and began to pack what she needed for the journey. It was difficult trying to focus when her emotions were running all over the place and eventually she sat down and began to weep silently, just out of view from the rest of camp.

"Cordelia...?" A familiar voice was carried by the wind. The red head quickly rubbed the remaining tears from her eyes as the sound of another became closer. Robin closed the distance between the two with a pack over his shoulder.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He kneeled down in front of the woman so he could look up at her face. Cordelia feigned a smile, knowing full well her eyes were still red and fresh with tears. Robin dropped his pack to the side, his face full of concern.

"Yes I'm...fine. I'm not hurt or anything, just having some girl problems." She said through her fake smile. The last thing she wanted was to worry Robin again. She stared down at the tactician, watching as his white hair gently whipped in the wind and the sun illuminated his pale skin. For a moment, she completely forgot why it was she was crying in the first place as her thoughts focused on Robin's physical features. His eyes were so very warm looking and friendly; brown and wide. His chiseled features gave him just enough of a manly appearance while still being youthful. He could have ranged anywhere from 19 to 23, just within her age group. Robin was, to say the least, quite handsome and she couldn't help but take notice of that.

"Robin..." she began. Was this the best time to bring it up? Was he even the right person? Robin perked up as she spoke, staring deeply at her eyes as she nervously shifted from his gaze. "Have you ever had to deal with heart break?" The words seemed to formulate themselves. Sumia was the only other person Cordelia ever talked to about romantic endeavors, but it was clear that Sumia was not the one to talk to about this and Robin was the closest thing she had to a friend now that the rest of the pegasus knights were dead.

So that's why she was crying. Robin's quick thinking and deductive reasoning brought him to the conclusion that Cordelia may have just now been rejected by Chrom. A comforting hand laid to rest on the woman's knee cap as he spoke.

"I can't recall. I'm not sure how much you know about me from the other's, but I suffer from amnesia and can't remember anything beyond when the Shepard's found me, so the feeling is unfamiliar to me. However, I can say that I've fancied someone and haven't had those feelings reciprocated- which is about as close to heart break as I can say." Robin unconsciously stroked Cordelia's bare knee with his thumb, which she took notice of and gave a weak smile. Was she over reacting to this situation? After all, her affections for Chrom were essentially based on physicality. His looks were what brought her in but she never once got to truly know him. All she knew about him was that he was a generous soul, a kind person and a strong leader, but nothing more to her knowledge. Perhaps it was time for her to move on from her fantasies of becoming a princess.

"I'm sorry you had to experience that, Robin." She sniffed one final time before finally regaining her composure. "However if it's any reconciliation, I find you extremely kind and handsome. The woman who rejected you has truly lost her wits." The red head smiled down at the tactician as his face turned a slight shade of red. Unbeknownst to her, she was the one Robin fancied and by his account, she had not lost her wits.

"Are you blushing?" She giggled. The sound of her girlish laugh made Robin's heart melt even more. The attraction he was feeling towards Cordelia was becoming stronger by the moment.

"I uh- n-no! Listen- maybe we should get back on topic about this mission!" Robin stood up and nervously looked towards the pegasus standing to their side a couple feet away. He felt a hand around his forearm and looked down to see Cordelia gripping him. Her expression was happy, much better from how he had stumbled upon her. She pulled herself up to her feet using his arm and stared up at the man.

"Robin..." Before he knew it, the woman threw herself into his chest and embraced him, catching the man off guard. His arms hung for a moment in the air before he brought them down and wrapped them around her back. "Thank you for cheering me up. I guess I owe you once again for all the kindness you've shown me." Cordelia's eyes closed as she cherished their hug. She felt protected under his strong embrace. He nearly towered over her with their six inch height difference.

"Cordelia, you don't owe me anything. I just want to keep you happy...and alive." Cordelia turned her head to look at his chest, right where he had taken the blow from their previous battle. The thought of losing Robin back then may not have seemed so bad being as they were strangers then, but now that they had gotten some time to know each other, she couldn't help but feel sorrow at the mere thought of losing him.

The two released each other, remembering that time was of the essence and they had a mission to undergo. Robin knelt down and grabbed his pack which was full of medicinal supplies and a map. Cordelia looked over to her bag which was still in need of much preparation.

"Mind giving me a hand with the food preparation? We will need enough for just two days." Her voice was like smooth butter. Robin nodded and walked towards her bag with the woman. Once the preparation was finished, the two hopped onto the back of Cordelia's pegasus and took to the east, beginning their journey.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Down there! I can see a large march heading towards the capital!" Robin yelled out as he and Cordelia cut through the clouds. The day granted them fair weather with assorted clouds to take cover in and avoid being spotted. The Plegian's were marching upon the capital? They must have heard of Emmeryn's return! The Shepard's were a six hour flight east and nearly a day's march from the capital- there was no way they could arrive in time to defend the city.

"So Gangrel's plan wasn't to march on Chrom, only to send a distraction in order to assault the capital. We must warn Phila and the Exalt!" Cordelia cried out as the wind picked up. 'Damn! This is getting hard to control!' Robin's grip around her waist tightened as they dove down under the clouds. From what they could see, a battle had already broken out near the entrance to the capital. With the Shepards gone, the only defense were the castle guards and the remaining pegasus knights under Phila's order.

"There! They have already breached the castle! We must hurry inside and protect the exalt!" Robin pointed towards the castle. The Plegian's were good at distraction, that much was apparent. Their main force was drawing the soldier's out to the front gate while a smaller group invaded the castle. Cordelia whipped the harness around her pegasus and ushered it to fly into the castle grounds. The sight of bloodied corpses littered the once beautiful courtyard. More Ylissean lives lost to the madness of a king.

"Take to the skies!" Cordelia said to her pegasus as her and Robin touched down on the ground. Her steed took off into the heavens above as the two readied their weapons. The sounds of battle echoed through the large doorway before them. If they were quick, maybe they could save the Exalt. Robin dashed forward as Cordelia kept a short distance behind, keeping an eye on their backside as they entered the castle hallways.

The halls were painted with the blood of friend and foe alike. Bodies lie scattered and mangled, no doubt in the battle to kidnap Emmeryn. Cordelia clenched her teeth as the memories of her battle at the border came rushing back ten-fold. The sight of Plegian assassin's down the hall brought her attention back to the matter at hand. Robin turned his head back to stare at the woman as he regripped his sword.

"Prepare yourself." With that, he dashed forward, blasting a lightning bolt out from the tome he held in his left hand. The bolt struck one of the assassin's, charring his skin and sending him airborne. Three more of them ran towards the duo with swords drawn. Robin side stepped a vertical swing and brought his blade to the assassin's neck, severing his jugular. Cordelia dropped low as she pointed her lance straight ahead towards one of the swordsmen, leaping forward and thrusting her spear towards his chest. The warrior swatted the blade of the lance away with his sword and spun around in an attempt to slash the pegasus knight. With her combat expertise, she predicted this movement and rolled into the direction that her lance was knocked towards. Her eyes quickly jumped to Robin who was caught in a duel with the remaining warrior.

The assassin before Cordelia jumped towards her, sword overhead, bringing it down with much force in an attempt to cut her nearly in half. The woman again dove out of the way and used the length of her lance to reach her opponent, swinging it towards his back where the blade was met with his ribcage, causing him to cry out in agony. The wound was lethal and the man would eventually bleed out if not treated immediately. With the immediate threat out of the way, Cordelia ran towards Robin and his enemy, approaching the assassin from behind. Robin's blade was on the defensive as he held the attacker's own weapon at bay, only to receive a swift kick to his chest, right where his old wound was, causing him to fall back.

"Robin!" Cordelia cried out as she closed the distance. The swordsman swung his blade around and pulled it to his side, preparing to strike the tactician as he coughed on the ground in pain. The woman flipped her hand around so her lance was held in a throwing position and threw it as hard as she could at the assassin's back, spearing him directly in the spine. The man fell forward, skewered like a wild boar. Cordelia ran to Robin's side, kneeling beside him as she found her hands running over his body, her right one coming up to the side of his face and turning him so she could look into his eyes again.

"I'm *cough* fine. Just a kick. I've *cough* taken worse." Robin assured her as he smiled towards the crimson beauty. Cordelia helped him to his feet and plucked her lance from the assassin's body as they continued their advancement towards Emmeryn's chambers. Upon reaching the throne room, they were surprised to see no sign of Phila or the others. It looked as if this room had gone completely unnoticed except for the fact that the Exalt was gone.

"Emmeryn!"

"Your grace!"

The two cried out as they searched the room. There was no sign of her anywhere. The realization was made by both parties simultaneously- the Exalt was gone. The Plegian's accomplished their goal. It was at that moment that Phila and a company of her soldiers barged through the doors.

"Where is the Exalt?!" She shouted as the two Shepard's walked towards her. The news was grim.

"Phila, I believe Gangrel's men have kidnapped her. I believe they couldn't have gotten far because we just encountered the stragglers of their group." Robin stated. Phila's stern expression remained, but Cordelia and Robin both knew she was nervously breaking inside.

"Knights! Take to the skies and find the Exalt! Go in parties of two so that one may continue to follow while the other reports back!" The knights all scattered within moments to lead the search. Phila turned back towards Cordelia and Robin, urgency in her voice. "The prince must know about this tragedy! Please, inform him of Gangrel's atrocity while myself and the others go after the captors! I implore you!" Cordelia saluted Phila before she ran after her subordinates.

"Come on, Robin. We did what we could. We have to go tell the others." The two hurried out of the castle where Cordelia quickly summoned her mount with a loud whistle. The pegasus broke through the clouds and the two were off in flight once again, this time heading back to the Shepards encampment.

A couple hours had dragged by as night had fallen. Cordelia could sense her pegasus becoming weaker having not had a moments rest the entirety of the day. Robin was very silent as well even though his grip around her waist remained the whole flight thus far.

"Robin, I'm going to bring us down for the night. My pegasus needs to rest and eat and so do we." Although she knew how urgent their current task was, they couldn't progress any further if their pegasus couldn't take them. Robin had no objection as they slowly descended into a clearing in the woods below.

The two found a small rock formation near the clearing that served as a shelter, enough to keep them from the cold winds and any potential rainfall. As they unpacked, Robin's silence continued which was different from his usual friendly demeanor, worrying Cordelia.

"What's bothering you?" Cordelia asked as she finished tying her pegasus to a stake in the ground. Robin's silence the entire ride was enough to tell her something was up. The tactician looked hopelessly down at the ground beneath him while he spoke.

"I can't believe I didn't see this coming. When the herald sold us out, I should have taken into account that he may have given Plegia more information than thought." Robin clenched his fist tightly. Cordelia frowned at seeing the man so distraught. "I'm supposed to be Chrom's tactician and do my best to prevent disasters like this from happening. I failed him, Cordelia..."

"No you didn't!" The beauty ran to Robin's side and held his fist between her palms. She knew all too well how he felt.

"You didn't fail anyone. You did exactly what Chrom asked of you. The other's think so highly of you due to your cautiousness and decisive thinking. You know how smart you really are, Robin? You've kept everyone alive this entire war so far. If it wasn't for you, I would be dead, too..." Robin brought his head up to meet her gaze, this time his eyes wet with tears that were yet to fall. Cordelia held his hand tighter and smiled at him warmly. "I know what it's like to feel like a failure. When I fled the border to come and warn all of you, I couldn't help but think in the back of my mind 'What if I stayed? Could I have saved anyone at all? Or would I just be another casuality?' Those thoughts ate away at me for a long time. But I realized that those feelings of being a failure were false, because I did exactly what the others told me to do; I survived." Her red eyes stared down at Robin's hand which had finally loosened up within her grasp.

"And...if I didn't survive...I never would have met...you, Robin." Her words cut through him like a steel sword. The man froze for a moment. Did his ears deceive him? What was her meaning?

"Cordelia, what are you saying?" The woman scooted herself closer to Robin, bringing her hands along with his down into her lap. Her eyes shared his tears however her expression was that of a joyous smile.

"I don't know when it happened, maybe when I first met you on the battlefield at Chrom's side two days ago, but I've been slowly battling with the feeling that I may be...falling for you." Robin's eyes went wide. Was this some sort of alternate reality? Two days ago he could have sworn that Cordelia was infatuated with his best friend, the crown prince.

"I...don't understand. Don't you love Chrom? I thought- I mean, I assumed that's why you were always so vibrant around him and quick to hurry to his side." Robin's voice was in a hushed tone, as if embarrassed to question her feelings. Cordelia shook her head, all while retaining her man slaying smile.

"I thought I was in love with him. I harbored feelings for him for such a long, drawn out time that it began to poison my very thoughts of being with another. I had a big wake up call when I went to see him for the debriefing of this mission, when I saw him with Sumia in the tent." She paused for a moment. "It is clear they are in love with each other, and as her friend I told myself to let go of those juvenile feelings. Chrom and I had never even spoken outside of orders and politics- I don't know the man like I know you." Robin smiled slightly at hearing those words. "And I know you're a sweet man. You care for your allies which is why you're so upset over all this, but what I'm trying to tell you is that you don't need to be because you did what you were asked. I'm sorry for being so forward it's just I-" Cordelia was cut off by the feeling of lips on her own. The surprise was shocking at first, but pleasant, as she kissed the man back and tightened her grip around his hand. The kiss lingered as she felt his mouth slowly part, granting her a taste of the man.

"You know, I thought maybe you HAD lost your wits for a second confessing all this to me, in which case you would have been right- the woman I fancied had lost her wits. Just so you know, it was you all along." Robin stated, having pulled back from their kiss. Cordelia blushed as she recalled their conversation from the other day. Had she been blinded by her own fantasies of another this entire time? At long last, she was free from her toxic crush on the prince.

"Robin, I love you. No matter what happens, I will be by your side through this entire war and we will make it out together. I swear it." The woman leaned forward, placing her palm against Robin's chest and kissing him yet again. The tactician leaned back and brought his free hand around to the woman's back, pulling her down into his chest so she was now lying with her breastplate against him. They battled with their tongues, enjoying every sweet lashing. The woman's body began to run hot as their kiss continued until Robin pulled away once again.

"We should eat some of our rations before they spoil and we end up starving before even getting to battle." His whole mood had changed within the course of their short conversation from sad to overjoyed. Cordelia was ecstatic to see him this happy, as she felt the same way.

"Yes, let's eat and get some sleep. We must finish our return tomorrow morning." The two scrambled to set up a fire and enjoyed a short conversation over their meal before finally setting up their roll out sleeping bags.

"It'd probably be warmer if we shared one..." Cordelia suggested, removing her breastplate and setting it aside. Robin gawked at the woman as she slipped off her boots and remaining clothes until she was just in her tunic and riding skirt.

"Y-yeah you're right. Can't be getting ill now with so much on the line." The man responded as he also began removing his outer layers of clothing. Cordelia slipped under the cover of the blanket, sneaking glances at the tactician as he took off his robe and tunic. Her crimson eyes scanned up and down his upper body which was chiseled to near perfection. So THAT'S what had been hiding under that robe this entire time!

"Scoot over!" Robin playfully said as he slumped down next to the woman and stuck his legs under the shroud of the blanket. Cordelia did as he asked and rolled over so her front was facing the man. She draped an arm across his chest and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before shutting her eyes.

"Oh- and Cordelia?"

"Yes Robin?" She responded while keeping her eyes shut.

"I love you, too." The words were his last before falling quickly asleep under the night sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dawn came as quickly as ever, piercing through the tree tops of the forest and finding it's way to the sleeping couple. Robin woke up to the warmth of the sun's rays upon his face and stretched his arms over his head. What a wonderful...dream? That wasn't a dream! He glanced over to his right to find Cordelia lying by his side, her eyes open and staring directly at him with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, my warrior." She giggled out as she pulled herself up and propped herself up on her arms. She leaned in and gave Robin a quick kiss before kicking off the blanket that covered her lower half.

"A good morning indeed, waking up to your beauty first thing." The man responded. As pleasant a day it began, they were both quick to put themselves together and prepare for their journey to intercept the Shepards and inform Chrom of the Plegian deceit. The two dressed themselves, each other stealing looks during the process, then packed up their bags and were off on Cordelia's pegasus. The steed seemed to fly even faster having rested and eaten.

Within a couple hours, the Shepards encampment could be seen below along the West Road, just as Chrom said. The pair drew eyes from all the Shepards who were quickly packing up and preparing for their march. Having been gone for close to three full days, word had spread that perhaps a terrible fate had befallen Cordelia and Robin, so the sight of them alive was welcoming news to all.

"I KNEW you two were gonna come back alive! Good ol' Teach taught ya how to fight and with those skills no way in hell would you be killed!" Vaike said proudly as he threw an arm around Robin's shoulders. Cordelia stifled a laugh upon seeing the cartoonish behavior of the ever cheerful 'Teach', but was quick to remember her duty.

"Vaike, have you seen Chrom this morning?" She questioned, her tone serious. Vaike was no stranger to that type of speech, knowing full well she wasn't playing around.

"Yeah he was with Frederick towards the end of the road, last I saw." Robin released himself from Vaike's grasp and followed in Cordelia's footsteps. Before he got too far, a quick whistle came from behind, causing him to turn around. Vaike looked towards Robin and gave him a thumbs up. The tactician could only sigh and shake his head, although his mouth formed a small smirk just out of Vaike's sight.

A quick walk through camp and the two came upon Chrom standing beside Frederick on the road's hilltop which overlooked a couple miles out in the direction they were heading.

"My prince, I bring dire news." Cordelia said. She stood rather stiff before the prince as he and Frederick turned to face her and Robin. Robin, noticing her uncomfortable stance, sneakily brushed his hand against the back of hers, stroking it with his thumb.

"Robin! Cordelia! I'm glad you two have finally returned. So? What of Gangrel's position? I assume you have a strategy in the making, my friend?" Chrom said whilst staring at Robin. The tactician wanted to share news of a strategy, he wanted badly to tell Chrom how to approach Gangrel and wipe out his forces for a quick victory, but the only news he had was sure to ruin any hopes of that.

"Chrom, we never made it to the border. On our flight there, we passed over the capital and found it under siege by Plegian forces. They...they took Emmeryn, Chrom." Robin looked towards the ground in disappointment. A gasp could be heard from Frederick while Chrom stood in shock upon hearing his older sister had been abducted.

"Emmeryn is KIDNAPPED?! What about Phila? Where is she? Is she alive?"

"Captain Phila gave chase to the captors and asked that we come inform you of the Exalt's capture immediately. I'm...I'm so sorry Chrom. We failed you..." Robin clenched his fist tightly. Although he and Cordelia spoke last night about his feelings of failing, he couldn't help but have them come rushing back. The pegasus knight to his side glanced over at Robin with a frown, sharing in his sorrow. Frederick turned towards Chrom and finally broke his silence.

"Milord, if the Exalt is captured by Gangrel, she will most likely be taken to his own stronghold- the Plegian Castle. Gangrel may be mad, but he is not foolish- this is a bargaining opportunity for him." The prince clenched his teeth. What could the mad king want other than the death and destruction of Ylisse? Just then, it came to him.

"The Fire Emblem! I have a feeling that's what Gangrel is after. If we bring it to him, we can save Emm!"

"Milord, before we make any rash decisions- we must increase our numbers. The Shepard's we have now are a valiant force when it comes to small skirmishes, but a full on war? Our numbers would be overrun." Frederick earned his title the wary. His logic made sense- the Shepards were small compared to an entire army, but Chrom had the powerful allies to the north to call upon.

"Frederick, do me a favor and head north to Regna Ferox and ask the Khan's to meet our forces in Plegia. We will need their strength to bring this monster down. They will heed our call as new allies." Robin nodded his head in agreement with Chrom. If ever was a time for diplomacy, that time was now. Regna Ferox was bound to see the good in teaming with Ylisse to take down Plegia, lest they be the next victims of Plegia's might.

"I shall do as my lord pleases in due haste!" Frederick said as he bowed towards Chrom. The knight turned towards Cordelia and Robin and saluted them before running off towards his steed.

"Now as for us- we march on the Plegian capital to rescue my sister and put an end to this war!" Chrom said with an eager expression. The prince walked alongside Cordelia and Robin as they began to head back towards camp, abruptly coming to a halt and putting his arm in front of Robin, stopping his movement.

"Cordelia, would you head back without us? Robin and I need to discuss some things." Cordelia nodded and turned away from the two men. Robin watched as the woman gained distance between them, only breaking his gaze to look towards his friend.

"What did you want to talk about, Chrom?" The tactician could only think that he would want to formulate a plan about their advance on the Plegian capital. How far from the truth that was.

"Robin, I'm happy for you." Chrom said, patting his friend on the shoulder. Was it that obvious? Robin tried to play stupid.

"What do you mean? Y-"

"Cordelia and you make for a cute couple." So he did know. Robin smiled knowing full well they were found out.

"Alright, you caught us. To be honest, I wasn't expecting things to move so fast between her and I. I didn't even think we WOULD end up together..." Chrom leaned against a wooden fence just off to the side of the dirt road, looking out towards the mountains in the distance.

"Ya know, Chrom, she fancied you for the longest time." Robin walked over towards the fence and leaned against it as well, his back facing away from the direction Chrom was looking. The prince sighed heavily.

"I'm aware. Sumia and her are best friends, after all. Before Sumia and I became engaged, she told me how Cordelia felt about me, but those feelings could never be returned. I love Sumia and I didn't know how else to let Cordelia down other than us being openly romantic in front of her." The prince chuckled light heartedly before turning to face his friend.

"However, Sumia and I devised that out of any one person we knew who was somewhat like myself in traits, other than physical, of course, it was you. We figured it would be a good match to set you guys up." Robin's face looked surprised.

"You guys sent us on a mission together to set us up? I'm...thankful but all the same, what if it hadn't worked out?" Chrom smirked before responding.

"Well...you could always marry Lissa." Robin's face turned red as Chrom chuckled once again and lightly punched his shoulder.

"I'm just kidding! That would be a little strange having my best friend sleeping in my little sister's bed at night."

"Okay! Okay! I get it! No need for details Chrom!" Robin did his best to avoid any more 'vivid' imagery in his mind. Chrom's chuckle came to a halt and his face became serious once again.

"Robin, I also have a request of you. Once this war is over, so long as I survive it until the end...will you and Cordelia stand at my wedding? It would make me happy to have loved ones beside Sumia and I." Robin grinned wide.

"You don't even have to ask! I wouldn't have let you hear the end of it if I wasn't invited!" The tactician pushed himself from the fence, gazing out towards the Shepard's whom were still loading up wagons of equipment.

"Thank you, my friend." A gloved hand was placed on Robin's shoulder in appreciation. Chrom stepped past him and gestured for him to walk with him.

"Let's go help the others pack up. We've a long dangerous road to travel.." Robin hurried to his friend's side and they meandered back into the work force. Once finished packing, the march west began simply enough. Cordelia rode upon her pegasus, walking it slowly alongside the caravan. The woman's eyes were fixated upon her lover, whom was a couple yards ahead with Chrom, chatting amongst each other.

"Hey Cordy!" An all too familiar voice to the crimson beauty called out.

"Sumia! Good to see you again finally! How fare you?" Sumia flew down to take her side by Cordelia along the road, their steeds walking in unison.

"Well enough as it is. I actually wanted to ummm...ask you something!" The brunette was flustered, as if nervous to speak her question. Cordelia was of course, curious.

"What do you need?"

"Well...I was curious...do you still feel for...Chrom?" Sumia was almost whispering the end of her sentence. There was a brief silence between the two as Sumia examined her friend's face for any sign. Cordelia looked towards the ground. When Chrom's name was brought up, it stung a little, but that's all it did now was leave a little sting. There was no attachment to it anymore. The red head's feelings were consumed by Robin and his chocolate brown eyes. Those eyes...

"No you goof!" Cordelia giggled following her response. "If you thought I was looking towards Chrom from back here, just fix your eye sight a little more to his right and you'll see who I was looking at."

Sumia turned her attention towards the front of the wagons and saw Chrom and Robin walking next to each other. So her and Chrom's plan DID work! The woman smiled at her friend's happiness.

"You and Robin?! So tell me about it? What happened?! Did he sweep you off your feet? Save you from another magical spell and confess his love while you nursed him back to health?!" Cordelia held her palms up and out towards her friend in a gesture to calm down.

"No no no! Nothing like that. I...I don't really know. I feel like when we first met I became attracted to him physically. It's strange- my strong feelings for him blossomed out of nowhere and I couldn't resist telling him how I felt anymore." The woman's face ran red as she thought of their first romantic encounter again. What she would do to feel his embrace right at that moment...

"Did you guys...ya know..." Sumia questioned. Cordelia snapped her head back to stare at her friend, horrified in embarrassment.

"SUMIA! W-what kind of woman do you think I am?! I mean, we slept next to each other but nothing of THAT sort happened...not yet." Although the thought of becoming intimate with the man whom stole her heart did cross her mind. As a woman, she had fantasies and desires too, however that moment would be for another time.

"No need to get so flustered, Cordelia! But let me say- when you two do decide to get intimate...it feels great." The woman winked at her and turned her head back to face the direction of the caravan. Cordelia could only sit in an embarrassing paralysis. Sumia, of all people, giving her sex advice? Maybe exchanging romance novels with her was a bad idea. Although now that the topic was brought up, maybe she could use the scenario's from those novels to surprise Robin under the sheets.

'In due time, Cordelia, in due time.'


	5. Chapter 5

((You must forgive me for this chapter, I am utterly terrible at writing prolonger fight scenes. I cannot make them interesting and the last thing I want to do is bore the reader.))

Chapter 5

"At long last, we've come for your head, Gangrel!" Chrom's booming voice carried across the desert sands as the combined forces of the Shepards and Regna Ferox littered the vast sandbox before them. In the distance, the Plegian forces rallied around the courtyard, where Gangrel stood alongside one of his generals. High atop the cliff side stood Emmeryn with an armed executioner shadowing her.

"At long last, the dog of Ylisse has come for his bitch sister! Kill them ALL!" Gangrel's madness was clear in his hysteric voice. The Plegian mass moved slowly across the desert plain right towards the combined forces of Ylisse and Regna Ferox.

"This is it, Robin. Let's kill that bastard and go home." Chrom's eyes were glued upon the Plegian's as they advanced, his Falchion gripped firmly in his hand. Robin drew his blade from it's sheathe and held a tome in his free hand. The man quickly glanced up into the air.

'Cordelia...be safe.'

High above the battleground were the pegasus knights of Ylisse under Captain Phila's command, with Cordelia and Sumia mixed into the fray. All eyes turned to Phila as she issued the order to charge. The knights quickly dove into action, followed by the rest of the ground forces. Cordelia occasionally stole glances down towards the front line, knowing Robin was head first into the battle. Her heart was racing at the thought of anything happening to him. The crimson beauty looked up towards Sumia who flew ahead of her.

'She's probably feeling the same way.'

Just then, a flurry of arrows burst through the ranks, striking several of her allies, bringing their mounts to a swift fall.

"DAMN! ARCHERS! EVERYONE DIVE AND TAKE THEM OUT!" Phila screamed as she dove down towards the archers lining the castle wall. Her swift maneuvering gave her an opening as her lance stabbed right into an archer and her pegasus kicked two more off the wall. Cordelia and the others followed suit, striking swiftly behind the enemy lines.

Robin fired a volley of arcfire's into the Plegian forces, his eyes still stealing glances up to the sky. When the arrows began to fly, his expression went to horror as he witnessed multiple different knights and their mounts falling from the heavens.

"Stahl! Get us up to the castle walls NOW!" He cried out to his friend and cavalier. The knight charged ahead of Robin, clearing a path through the battlefield with Robin following on foot, swiftly engaging enemies from a distance with magic and striking with his sword when needed.

Cordelia and Sumia flew next to each other, hovering just above the castle walls to reevaluate their next action. Captain Phila was nowhere to be seen and most of the knights were now striking behind the walls while Gangrel hid.

"Cordelia look! It's Robin and Stahl! They're advancing on the castle by themselves!" Sumia pointed down towards the front gates where Robin and Stahl were engaging enemy forces.

"Come, Sumia!" Cordelia shouted as she yanked the reigns on her pegasus and dove down towards the pair of Shepards. Her pegasus came crashing down upon a dark mage just as he was about to cast a hex, ending his incantation.

"Cordelia! Sumia!" Robin shouted in relief while slashing away another Plegian swordsmen. As badly as he wanted to appreciate the fact that his love and his best friend's future wife were not among the arrow ridden knights, there were still Plegian's to deal with. Stahl and Sumia had engaged the enemies to Robin's back, giving him and Cordelia the chance to give them the same treatment and protect their backs as well.

"Thank Naga you are alright!" Robin stated while looking up towards the red head. His eyes were gifted with witnessing her smile warmly down towards him before she brought her attention back to the enemies ahead.

"Stay with me!" Cordelia yelled out as her pegasus took to the skies. Her attacks were swift and accurate, raining down upon foes who were too slow to avoid her onslaught. Robin launched different magics at his opponents, destroying them in no time and causing the stragglers to run in fear of his power.

A sharp cry of a familiar voice grabbed both their attention. It was Stahl! The tactician snapped around to witness him being speared off his horse and crashing down into the sand. Sumia was quick to counter the blow and killed the attacker immediately after and dismounted her pegasus to assess Stahl's wound.

"This isn't good Robin!" She cried out. The spear pierced straight through his armor with at least three inches of the blade inside his abdomen. Stahl shivered and clenched his teeth, releasing agonizing whimpers as Sumia dislodged the spear.

"Sumia- you have to take him back to Lissa and Maribelle NOW! Get him off the battlefield." Cordelia cried out as she pointed towards the woman's pegasus.

"W-will I m-make it?" Stahl asked, his mouth still trying to form his cheery smile. Robin nodded his head as he pulled Stahl up and balanced him on his shoulder.

"You will! And once this battle is over, you'll be eating good again in no time!" The tactician and Sumia helped him up onto the pegasus where she followed up and grabbed the reigns.

"Best of luck you two! Be safe!" With that, Sumia took to the skies and became a distant object, leaving Robin and Cordelia outside the castle. The tactician turned towards the front gate of the stronghold.

"Cordelia, can you take me over the wall? We need to lower these gates and allow the others inside!" Cordelia nodded, offering her hand down to the man.

"Hop on!" The two took off, vaulting the wall. The other pegasus knights were still engaged with the Plegian's inside the courtyard, however their numbers were dwindling. The need for reinforcements was dire. Robin hopped off and quickly cranked the lever to the gate, lowering it down and opening the funnel for the Ylissean and Feroxian forces.

Chrom and the rest of the army quickly advanced on the castle, taking it over in no time. The prince looked up to witness his sister being held at the end of the blade by none other than Gangrel himself.

"DAMN YOU ALL! I DESPISE YOU YLLISEAN DOGS! NOW WATCH YOUR WITCH QUEEN DIE!" The blade was quick to pierce through her back, protruding through her abdomen before the entire army. A roar of anger exploded from the Shepard's as their exalt was skewered. Chrom, being the loudest as he watched his sister's limp body fall from the cliffside.

"GODDAMN YOU GANGREL!" The prince screamed. His rage was fueled by adrenaline and tears as he rushed forward towards Emmeryn's body. He knelt beside her lifeless corpse, examining her body one last time. The prince then brought his attention back to Gangrel who overshadowed the courtyard from his cliffside stance.

"You're next, princey! Come up here and face me!" Robin witnessed Chrom jump onto the back of one of the pegasus knight's steed who still remained after the assault and quickly flew up to face the mad king.

"MILORD!" Frederick cried out as the prince battled with Gangrel alone. As concerned as he was, he knew well enough that Chrom was the only one who deserved to slay the monster. Robin rushed to Cordelia's side who was kneeling down by a slain pegasus knight- none other than Phila herself. Her face was at peace, neither in pain nor sad, but her eyes were devoid of any emotion and her mouth covered in blood. Cordelia sobbed silently over her body., no doubt bringing back painful memories of her other fallen allies. Robin kneeled beside her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, remaining silent.

The Shepards and Feroxian warriors watched in silence from below as Chrom and Gangrel dueled atop the cliffside, until Chrom's superior swordsmanship gave him the upper hand and he cut the villains throat. The silence broke immediately as cheers erupted from the army below. The war had finally been won...

((This, to me, was more of a filler chapter I suppose. I gave my attempt at writing a battle, but usually stick to what I do best which is romance.))


	6. Chapter 6

((Alright so this is the chapter where it all goes down! LEMON, KIDDIES.))

Chapter 6

A month had passed since the defeat of King Gangrel and the Plegian army. Ylisse was still in shock over the death of their Exalt, however Chrom quickly did his best to bring back morale with the announcement of the royal wedding. In preparation for the wedding, a festival was to be thrown for the capitol. Peace had finally fallen upon the people of Ylisse...

During this time of peace, even the Shepards found it hard to not let loose this time and enjoy themselves without worry. Robin walked through the city by himself, taking in the scenery and the lifestyle. A pleasant surprise to see the people so at ease when just a couple months ago there was bloodshed on these very streets. The war seemed like a distant memory to them.

"Heyo, Bubbles." Gaius seemed to materialize out of thin air, catching Robin off guard. He would have recognized the voice had it not been muffled by the sound of sweets stuffed inside his cheeks.

"Jeez Gaius, chew your food." The tactician said, bewildered at his friend's chipmunk like qualities. The thief's arms were cradling more muffins than the baker could even produce.

"Want one?" He gestured down towards the goods in his arm, which Robin politely refused. The thief sat down at a near by table, placing his sweets on the table separating him and the tactician. "So if it isn't sweets that you're out here for, what are you doing?"

Robin scanned his surroundings, a wide smile on his face.

"Taking in the sights, of course. After all that we've been through, it's nice to be able to relax. Besides, I haven't much time to enjoy the beauty of the capital. These people really know how to put together a festival..." His voice was nearly drowned out near the end by the sound of fireworks and cheers in the distance.

The thief took a bite of another muffin, following Robin's lead and glancing around the busy streets. Such great opportunity for pick pocketing, had that still been his trade. Since joining the Shepard's, he figured it was time to turn over a new leaf. The thief's eyes caught a glimpse of Cordelia and Lissa heading in their direction.

"Well looky there, it's the princess and your girl." Gaius said, his voice yet again muffled. Robin followed the thief's pointed finger and caught sight of the crimson red head walking towards them. She was wearing her normal attire, minus her breastplate. She looked even more delicate without the heavy metal armor hiding her figure. The tactician couldn't help but grin at the sight of her beauty.

"Hey boys!" Lissa said in her ever cheery tone. She leaned down and kissed Gaius gently on the lips. The benefit of dating Gaius is the fact that his lips always taste like sugar. Robin stood from his seat and leaned down to give Cordelia her greeting as well.

"Hello, gorgeous." His voice smooth and soft as he pulled back from her lips. The knight smiled up at him, fixated on his puppy dog eyes.

"Hello, Robin." Her attention was brought down to the table.

"Wasn't there once a table here or did muffins replace it?" She giggled as Gaius looked up to her and grinned, bits of muffin being pushed out of his mouth from within his cheeks. Lissa sighed heavily at the man's behavior.

"Gaius...I thought we worked on chewing your food." The man swallowed the mouthful of baked goods.

"Old habits die hard, princess." She leaned down and smooched him once more.

"As long as you taste sweet, I suppose it isn't that bad a problem."

Without all the daily battling, a lot of the Shepard's found love during the peace time, even amongst themselves. Robin, being as perceptive as he was, picked up on the blossoming romances between his allies even on the battlefield. The thought of an ever lasting peace with his friends happy was a welcome thought, the only thing that could trump that were the thoughts of Cordelia that constantly took up his mind.

The tactician felt her arms wrap around his bicep and her chest hugged up against him. The woman leaned her head against his shoulder before speaking.

"Lissa and I thought you two might want to join us for the evening. We want to go see the fireworks by the water later tonight after experiencing the festival!" Lissa nodded in agreement, her expression ecstatic.

"We're experiencing the best part of the festival right here!" Gaius said while grabbing another muffin and taking a bite.

"At least you're easy to please." Lissa said in a chuckle. She reached down and grabbed Gaius' hand and pulled him up from his seat, mimicing Cordelia's hold on Robin.

"Come on, Gaius! Let's go! There will be more sweets to eat later!" She winked up at him, hoping her bribe would work. The thief breathed out heavily, accepting defeat.

"Fine...let's go." The group of four then vanished into the crowd of people that littered the city. Walking beside the princess granted the group many looks from passerby's and a fair amount of greetings with the added benefit of an occasional free sample of delicious food. Gaius was taking advantage of the perks of dating royalty by stuffing his face with free samples whenever offered. Cordelia and Robin just enjoyed each other's company as they meandered towards the river front where the fireworks show was going to happen. The group idly stood by awaiting and killing time with chatter.

"Robin," Cordelia spoke. "Can I stay with you in your chambers tonight?" It wasn't the first time they had slept together, however she also had a plan to surprise him with.

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." The man smiled down towards his girlfriend. They had been together for a little over a month but the burning intensity in their relationship didn't fade, it only grew stronger. Cordelia leaned her head into his chest and looked out towards the water as the fireworks began to ignite into the sky above. Her eyes took in the beauty of each vibrant explosion, however her mind was stuck on Robin. The woman turned her head and pushed it up towards his ear, whispering gently to him.

"I want to have sex tonight." She cooed. She felt his arm tense up around her waist and witnessed as his eyes went wide when he turned to face her. It had been this long and they hadn't had sex yet. Cordelia wanted to change that.

"C-Cordelia! I-are you...sure you're ready for that?" The fireworks continued to drown out their conversation from any curious ears. The pegasus knight smiled widely and nodded her head towards the tactician, earning her a bashful expression from her lover and a hesitant nod. Robin leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Very well. I will fulfill your wish, love." A sudden smack to his back caused him to turn around. Lissa was being held by Gaius and was glaring at Robin, pointing up towards the fireworks. The tactician returned his gaze to the illuminated heavens above and held Cordelia close the entire time.

"What a show that was!" Lissa cried out in excitement. She jumped around ahead of the group as they made their way back to the castle. Apparently Gaius and Lissa had nightly plans of their own to partake in. Robin shuttered at the thought of what would happen if Chrom barged in during their...time alone.

"Right, and I was promised something sweet, Lissa! I didn't get one morsel of anything!" Gaius said in a defeated tone.

"Well come with me to my chambers ya goof and you'll get the best treat of all!" The princess grabbed his hand and ran with him in tow.

"Good night Robin! Good night Cordelia!" She shouted back as they continued their hurried pace to her room. Robin and Cordelia both blushed knowing full well what her 'treat' was.

"Well...shall we?" Robin said, pointing in the direction of his room. Cordelia followed in suit as he led her down a hallway and up a flight of stairs, finally arriving at a large set of red wood doors. Robin pushed them open and glided over to his desk top, lighting a couple different candles. Other than the candles, the only source of light they were granted was the beautiful moon as it gleamed in through a large window. Chrom certainly made sure Robin was accommodated; his room was large and far enough away from other people that he could pretty much hold his own party and not a single other soul in the castle would notice.

Cordelia's red eyes examined every inch and asset of the tactician's. He had quite a collection of books along with a collection of swords hanging on his wall. Silk sheets and a velvet comforter lay on his bed which was large enough to fit her pegasus.

"Chrom really spoils you doesn't he?" She chuckled, taking a seat near the foot of the bed. Robin set his candle down and turned to face the woman, gawking at how goddess-like she appeared in the moon light.

"Y-yeah I suppose he does make sure I'm taken care of. I owe him much for all the kindness he has shown me."

"And I still owe you for saving my life the day we met..." She cooed, motioning him to come over to her with her pointer finger. Robin obliged and crossed the room quickly, engaging the woman in a passionate kiss. Her hands made their way up his hips, pulling him on top of her. The man pulled away from their lip lock to take off his robe and tunic, revealing his chiseled physique to her once again.

'Oh gods...'

"No matter how many times I've seen you like this, I still can't get enough." Cordelia said, running her hands up his stomach, feeling every inch of muscle he had. To even the playing field, she rolled Robin over to his back and straddled him. The woman reached around back, tugging at the laces that held her riding dress in place. The dress came falling down her body, revealing her bra. Robin had never seen under that pair of clothing... tonight would be the first time.

Cordelia hesitated for a moment, blushing madly and looking quite embarrassed as she pulled at her bra, tossing it aside revealing her perky breasts. They were perfectly symmetrical and were just enough to fill the man's hands.

"They...aren't that big..." She said in a low tone, bashfully looking away towards the sheets just past Robin's head. His hands slowly made their way up the sides of her stomach, reaching their destination on her chest where he gently massaged and teased her nipples.

"They're beautiful, just like the rest of you." The man sat up from his laying position, taking one of her nipples in his mouth which granted him a moan from the red head. Her hands dug into the back of his head, gripping tightly at his hair as his assault continued on her tender breast. She could feel the heat between her legs increasing and was then surprised to feel a hard throbbing touching against the bottom of her thigh.

'He's hard as a rock'

Robin switched from one breast to the other, biting and teasing her while she continued to moan in pleasure. The throbbing against her leg became more intense until she was finally tossed onto her back by the tactician. His thumbs quickly hooked around her riding skirt, pulling it down and off her. She watched as his eyes hungrily stared at her wet underwear. The man then slowly relinquished her underwear of their duty, leaving her completely exposed to him. Cordelia slowly spread her legs, inviting him in to taste her.

"Ready?" Robin said as he lowered his, kissing up her thighs. Cordelia closed her eyes and braced herself for his mouth.

"Ready." She responded in a blissful tone. As soon as she answered, his mouth planted itself upon her blossoming womanhood, sucking on her clit. The sudden warmth of his mouth and soft feeling of his tongue upon her sensitive clit caused Cordelia to arch her back and let out a loud moan. Pleased with her reaction, Robin continued to lick and kiss her labia, occasionally thrusting his tongue as deep as it could go into her chamber. Cordelia's body fidgeted with every touch of his tongue, her hands pushing down on the back of his head as her insides began to explode with pleasure. The tactician surprised her with a curious pair of fingers that easily slipped inside her lubricated walls. The combined might of his tongue on her clit and his fingers rubbing against the front wall of her vagina sent her over the edge. Cordelia screamed in ecstasy, shaking as her orgasm took over her body.

"Too much?" Robin said as he pulled away with a satisfied grin spread across his handsome face. The woman bit her lower lip and opened her eyes to stare up at the man. Her panting was heavy and she could feel her swollen lips begging for more.

"Not enough. Take off your pants." She demanded. Her body beckoned for more of him. Robin stood up from the bed, pulling down his trousers as Cordelia's curious eyes watched him. This was the first time he had revealed his secret weapon to her. Her eyes went wide at the sight of his unsheathed manhood which looked a lot bigger than any of the ones she had seen in paintings.

"Gods Robin..."

"W-what is it?" He said in a shameful tone.

"You need to be gentle with that weapon of yours. I've never...seen one that big."

"Have you seen a lot of...men?" Robin said, climbing his way back to the woman.

"N-no! You're the first I've ever been with. I have just seen a lot of paintings and they never look like...that." She blushed heavily, followed by a gasp as she felt the tip of his weapon rub against her entrance.

"I see. In that case, I will go slow." The man said as he leaned down and planted a kiss upon her lips. The crimson beauty parted her mouth and allowed his tongue access, battling with him inside her mouth. Slowly, she felt his shaft pushing past her walls, causing her to moan into his mouth as he probed her from two entry points. Robin pulled his face back and stared down at Cordelia whose eyes welled with tears.

"Don't stop Robin! Keep going!" She begged, her left hand reaching down and grabbing the length of his member. She guided his dick, releasing once his head was fully engulfed in her walls. Cordelia cried out as Robin slid his full length in, piercing her hymen. Her body trembled as he pulled out slowly and thrust back into her once again. He slowly continued his motion, bringing his mouth down upon her neck where he sucked and drew circles with his tongue along her collar bone. Cordelia laid and received her gift, moaning as his thrusts picked up in speed. The initial pain subsided and all she could feel was the man's length filling her swollen insides. Sumia was right, this felt amazing!

"Oh...my...god! Robin!" She cried out, wrapping her legs around his back and digging her nails into the man's white locks of hair as he continued to assault her neck with kisses. He dove as deep as his anatomy would allow him into her vagina and gyrated his hips in a circle, rubbing his pelvis against her clit, causing the woman to scream out.

"You liked that huh?" His voice was proud as he continued to thrust into the red head. Her eyes stole at glance at him as she nodded, her panting and moaning making it nearly impossible to form words. Cordelia was near her limit on how much more she could take from his member. Robin's hands went down her backside, gripping her butt and pulling her pelvis closer to him as he began pounding into her as hard as he could. Cordelia's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she continued to scream in bliss. When Sumia told her it was a good feeling, she didn't expect something as amazing as this. Her limit had been reached once again as her body shook uncontrollably, taken over by her orgasm. Robin, pleased with his job, pumped into her a few more times before blowing his load all over her interior walls and collapsed with his head resting at the crook of her neck.

"Why didn't we do that earlier?" Cordelia said in between pants. Her legs were near numb from the violent orgasms he granted her. Robin let out a light laugh and kissed her neck again.

"Well, we will have all the time in the world to do this more often if you'll...marry me." Did Cordelia hear him right? She lifted her head slightly to look down at the man who laid on top of her. Robin...

She gripped his hair and turned his head so he was staring at her face which was a dark shade of red. The woman intently stared at his smiling face before assaulting his mouth with a passionate kiss. Robin could feel her tears rolling down her face and touching his as they continued their kiss only until Cordelia pulled back from it.

"So...is that a yes?" He chuckled. Cordelia's smile went wide to his question.

"Yes! Yes- with all that I am! Yes!" She hugged his head close to her chest as her heart beat accelerated almost to the point where it felt as though it would jump out of it's cage at a moments notice.

'So this is what true love feels like.'

Cordelia let her tears of joy run freely as she continued to nuzzle the top of Robin's head, taking in his scent as they lay bare together.

"Cordelia...I love you so much. This is just the beginning of our lives together. No matter what comes out way, we will face it together." Robin's words were like music to her ears. Was there no end to his charm?

"I love you as well, Robin. You are...my everything." Her voice was soft, much like the bed they lay on. With their energy expelled on each other and the comfort of each other's embrace, the two lovers slowly drifted off to sleep...


End file.
